civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Germany (Bismarck)
Germany led by Bismarck is a civilization available in vanilla Civilization 5. It does not require any DLC. Using The Germans (Arminius) gives Bismarck's Germany a new unique ability and unit. Overview Germany While various "Germanic" peoples have occupied northern-central Europe for thousands of years, the modern political entity known as "Germany" is extremely young, created almost singlehandedly by the imperialistic Prussian politician Otto von Bismarck some 140 years ago. During its brief existence Germany has had a profound effect - for good and for bad - on human history. Bismarck Otto von Bismarck, also known as the "Iron Chancellor," is perhaps the most significant figure in German history. During his long political career Bismarck unified Germany and founded the German Empire; Germany was transformed from a weak and loose confederation of states into a powerful united country that would come to dominate continental Europe. As a diplomat, Bismarck's greatest weakness was his single-minded desire to weaken France. He was largely successful during his lifetime, but in doing so he made France into an implacable enemy, which would have dire consequences in the next century. Domestically, Bismarck's great flaw was his indifference to the lives of the German people. As Germany grew in power and stature, the people's lives improved but little. His social security system did some good, but he enacted that mainly to avoid having to make greater concessions to the German Socialists. Dawn of Man Hail mighty Bismarck, first chancellor of Germany and her empire! Germany is an upstart nation, fashioned from the ruins of the Holy Roman Empire and finally unified in 1871, a little more than a century ago. The German people have proven themselves to be creative, industrious and ferocious warriors. Despite enduring great catastrophe in the first half of the 20th century, Germany remains a worldwide economic, artistic and technological leader. Great Prince Bismarck, the German people look to you to lead them to greater days of glory. Their determination is strong and they turn to you, their beloved iron chancellor, to guide them once more. Will you rule and conquer through blood and iron, or foster the Germanic arts and industry? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: In the name of the great German people, I bid you welcome. ("Im Namen des großen deutschen Volkes heiße ich Euch willkommen.") Defeat: Germany has been destroyed. I weep for the future generations. ("Deutschland ist zerstört worden. Ich weine um die zukünftigen Generationen.") Unique Attributes |-|Vanilla = |-|with Germany (Hitler) installed = |-|with The Germans (Arminius) installed = Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Magistrates. |rewards = The Bundesrat is built in the Capital.}} Gold * 2 Magistrates. |rewards = Each Trade Route generates +2 Science in the Capital}} Exploration Continued Expanded Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now buying your cars and drinking your beer. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Category:All Civilizations Category:Vanilla Civilizations Category:Central Cultures Category:Germany